


Fnaf ToD

by JessabellTheKiller66



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellTheKiller66/pseuds/JessabellTheKiller66
Summary: You know what we do Truth or Dare but you can ask for anything Even adult things





	1. Chapter 1

~Golden Grace's POV~  
Grace: Hey everyone this is Goldie's or Golden Freddy's little sister and i am joined by Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, my other big brother Freddy, Spring Bonnie  
SpringTrap: MY NAME IS FUCKING SPRINGTRAP!!!!!!!!  
Grace: SHUT IT BONNICA!!!!!!  
Bonnie and SpringTrap: QUITE CALLING US THAT!!!!!!  
Grace: fight me bitches!  
Goldie: and me can we just fucking do the dares and shit now!  
Grace: fine. Okay the first request is for Chica, and they want to know who do you like?  
Chica: A boy. *smirks evilly*  
Grace: okay... well the second one is for Bonnica, what is your favorite song to play on you guitar?  
Bonnie: *rubs the bridge of his nose with anger* Don't call me Bonnica and AC-DC's Hell's Bells.  
Grace: *giggles* okay last one for today Foxy, someone dared you to- *bursts out laughing*  
Foxy: WHAT?! YOU FRAZBEARS SCARE ME SO JUST TELL ME SO I CAN END THIS SHIT!!!  
Grace: *starts snorting because she laughing to hard and hands Foxy the tablet*  
Foxy: *looks at the dare* Well shit


	2. Foxy's Dare Kicks His Ass

~Grace's POV~  
Grace: *still laughing*  
Foxy: I don't want to!  
Freddy: *looks at the dare* What the fuck is wrong with people!  
Grace: *snort* You have to *snort* do it!  
Foxy: Ugggg! FINE! *kisses Freddy roughly*  
Freddy: *breaks the kiss and runs off blushing*  
Foxy: *runs to his cove* GROSS! HE TASTES LIKE COFFEE!  
All the Frazbears: CAN IT FOX!  
Chica, Bonnie, and SpringTrap: HA! FOXY KISSED FREDDY!!!!!  
Grace: come one guys let him be *turns to Mike and Jeremy and whispers* you two got that right?  
Mike: yeah! *laughs* I'm going to give him so much shit tonight.  
Jeremy: C-come o-on gu-guys la-leave th-the p-poor gu-guys a-alone.  
Grace: Jer-Jer you need to toughen up a little teasing is okay.  
Jeremy: N-no i-its n-not! H-how wh-would ya-you fa-feel i-if th-they wh-where ba-being ra-rude ta-to ya-you!  
Grace: they are anyways *smirks evilly* so Gracie get revenge!  
Goldie: Grace calm yo-self.  
Grace: sorry big bear but they had it coming don't lie.  
Goldie: yeah but now your Jer-Jer is being huffy.  
Jeremy: I'm n-not hu-huffy!  
Grace: Jery don't be mad it was more of a push than a punishment.  
Jeremy: Wh-what da-do ya-you mean?!

Grace: *looks at Jeremy like he's stupid* You don't know?  
Jeremy: kn-know wh-what?  
Grace: Foxy has a crush on Freddy.  
Jeremy: WH-WHAT?!  
Grace: yeah they're both gay.  
Jeremy: s-so th-that's wh-why h-he a-asks ta-to s-sit i-in M-mike's la-lap...  
Mike: wow dude even balloon boy knew that.  
Jeremy: *blushes and walks away*  
Grace: well ask, dare, subscribe, and hit!


End file.
